cakebabyfandomcom-20200215-history
OpenSCAD win 586 ati-radeon-x300 hcsw tests-common build.make
Subreport from OpenSCAD_win_586_ati-radeon-x300_hcsw_test_report # CMAKE generated file: DO NOT EDIT! # Generated by "NMake Makefiles" Generator, CMake Version 2.8 # # Special targets provided by cmake. # Disable implicit rules so canoncical targets will work. .SUFFIXES: .SUFFIXES: .hpux_make_needs_suffix_list # Suppress display of executed commands. $(VERBOSE).SILENT: # A target that is always out of date. cmake_force: .PHONY : cmake_force # # Set environment variables for the build. !IF "$(OS)" "Windows_NT" NULL= !ELSE NULL=nul !ENDIF SHELL = cmd.exe # The CMake executable. CMAKE_COMMAND = "C:\Program Files\CMake 2.8\bin\cmake.exe" # The command to remove a file. RM = "C:\Program Files\CMake 2.8\bin\cmake.exe" -E remove -f # The program to use to edit the cache. CMAKE_EDIT_COMMAND = "C:\Program Files\CMake 2.8\bin\cmake-gui.exe" # The top-level source directory on which CMake was run. CMAKE_SOURCE_DIR = C:\openscad\tests # The top-level build directory on which CMake was run. CMAKE_BINARY_DIR = C:\openscad\tests\build # Include any dependencies generated for this target. include CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\depend.make # Include the progress variables for this target. include CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\progress.make # Include the compile flags for this target's objects. include CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\flags.make CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\nodedumper.cc.obj: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\flags.make CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\nodedumper.cc.obj: C:\openscad\src\nodedumper.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report C:\openscad\tests\build\CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_1) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/tests-common.dir/C_/openscad/src/nodedumper.cc.obj" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) $(CXX_DEFINES) /TP /FoCMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\nodedumper.cc.obj /FdC:\openscad\tests\build\tests-common.pdb -c C:\openscad\src\nodedumper.cc << CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\nodedumper.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/tests-common.dir/C_/openscad/src/nodedumper.cc.i" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe > CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\nodedumper.cc.i @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) $(CXX_DEFINES) /TP -E C:\openscad\src\nodedumper.cc << CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\nodedumper.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/tests-common.dir/C_/openscad/src/nodedumper.cc.s" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) /TP /FAs /FoNUL /FaCMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\nodedumper.cc.s /c C:\openscad\src\nodedumper.cc << CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\nodedumper.cc.obj.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\nodedumper.cc.obj.requires CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\nodedumper.cc.obj.provides: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\nodedumper.cc.obj.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\build.make /nologo -$(MAKEFLAGS) CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\nodedumper.cc.obj.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\nodedumper.cc.obj.provides CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\nodedumper.cc.obj.provides.build: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\nodedumper.cc.obj CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\traverser.cc.obj: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\flags.make CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\traverser.cc.obj: C:\openscad\src\traverser.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report C:\openscad\tests\build\CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_2) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/tests-common.dir/C_/openscad/src/traverser.cc.obj" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) $(CXX_DEFINES) /TP /FoCMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\traverser.cc.obj /FdC:\openscad\tests\build\tests-common.pdb -c C:\openscad\src\traverser.cc << CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\traverser.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/tests-common.dir/C_/openscad/src/traverser.cc.i" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe > CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\traverser.cc.i @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) $(CXX_DEFINES) /TP -E C:\openscad\src\traverser.cc << CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\traverser.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/tests-common.dir/C_/openscad/src/traverser.cc.s" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) /TP /FAs /FoNUL /FaCMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\traverser.cc.s /c C:\openscad\src\traverser.cc << CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\traverser.cc.obj.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\traverser.cc.obj.requires CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\traverser.cc.obj.provides: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\traverser.cc.obj.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\build.make /nologo -$(MAKEFLAGS) CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\traverser.cc.obj.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\traverser.cc.obj.provides CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\traverser.cc.obj.provides.build: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\traverser.cc.obj CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetEvaluator.cc.obj: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\flags.make CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetEvaluator.cc.obj: C:\openscad\src\PolySetEvaluator.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report C:\openscad\tests\build\CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_3) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/tests-common.dir/C_/openscad/src/PolySetEvaluator.cc.obj" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) $(CXX_DEFINES) /TP /FoCMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetEvaluator.cc.obj /FdC:\openscad\tests\build\tests-common.pdb -c C:\openscad\src\PolySetEvaluator.cc << CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetEvaluator.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/tests-common.dir/C_/openscad/src/PolySetEvaluator.cc.i" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe > CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetEvaluator.cc.i @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) $(CXX_DEFINES) /TP -E C:\openscad\src\PolySetEvaluator.cc << CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetEvaluator.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/tests-common.dir/C_/openscad/src/PolySetEvaluator.cc.s" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) /TP /FAs /FoNUL /FaCMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetEvaluator.cc.s /c C:\openscad\src\PolySetEvaluator.cc << CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetEvaluator.cc.obj.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetEvaluator.cc.obj.requires CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetEvaluator.cc.obj.provides: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetEvaluator.cc.obj.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\build.make /nologo -$(MAKEFLAGS) CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetEvaluator.cc.obj.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetEvaluator.cc.obj.provides CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetEvaluator.cc.obj.provides.build: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetEvaluator.cc.obj CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetCache.cc.obj: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\flags.make CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetCache.cc.obj: C:\openscad\src\PolySetCache.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report C:\openscad\tests\build\CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_4) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/tests-common.dir/C_/openscad/src/PolySetCache.cc.obj" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) $(CXX_DEFINES) /TP /FoCMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetCache.cc.obj /FdC:\openscad\tests\build\tests-common.pdb -c C:\openscad\src\PolySetCache.cc << CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetCache.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/tests-common.dir/C_/openscad/src/PolySetCache.cc.i" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe > CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetCache.cc.i @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) $(CXX_DEFINES) /TP -E C:\openscad\src\PolySetCache.cc << CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetCache.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/tests-common.dir/C_/openscad/src/PolySetCache.cc.s" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) /TP /FAs /FoNUL /FaCMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetCache.cc.s /c C:\openscad\src\PolySetCache.cc << CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetCache.cc.obj.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetCache.cc.obj.requires CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetCache.cc.obj.provides: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetCache.cc.obj.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\build.make /nologo -$(MAKEFLAGS) CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetCache.cc.obj.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetCache.cc.obj.provides CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetCache.cc.obj.provides.build: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetCache.cc.obj CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\Tree.cc.obj: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\flags.make CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\Tree.cc.obj: C:\openscad\src\Tree.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report C:\openscad\tests\build\CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_5) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/tests-common.dir/C_/openscad/src/Tree.cc.obj" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) $(CXX_DEFINES) /TP /FoCMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\Tree.cc.obj /FdC:\openscad\tests\build\tests-common.pdb -c C:\openscad\src\Tree.cc << CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\Tree.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/tests-common.dir/C_/openscad/src/Tree.cc.i" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe > CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\Tree.cc.i @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) $(CXX_DEFINES) /TP -E C:\openscad\src\Tree.cc << CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\Tree.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/tests-common.dir/C_/openscad/src/Tree.cc.s" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) /TP /FAs /FoNUL /FaCMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\Tree.cc.s /c C:\openscad\src\Tree.cc << CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\Tree.cc.obj.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\Tree.cc.obj.requires CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\Tree.cc.obj.provides: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\Tree.cc.obj.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\build.make /nologo -$(MAKEFLAGS) CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\Tree.cc.obj.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\Tree.cc.obj.provides CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\Tree.cc.obj.provides.build: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\Tree.cc.obj CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\lodepng.cpp.obj: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\flags.make CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\lodepng.cpp.obj: ..\lodepng.cpp $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report C:\openscad\tests\build\CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_6) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/tests-common.dir/lodepng.cpp.obj" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) $(CXX_DEFINES) /TP /FoCMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\lodepng.cpp.obj /FdC:\openscad\tests\build\tests-common.pdb -c C:\openscad\tests\lodepng.cpp << CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\lodepng.cpp.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/tests-common.dir/lodepng.cpp.i" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe > CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\lodepng.cpp.i @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) $(CXX_DEFINES) /TP -E C:\openscad\tests\lodepng.cpp << CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\lodepng.cpp.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/tests-common.dir/lodepng.cpp.s" C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\cl.exe @<< /nologo $(CXX_FLAGS) /TP /FAs /FoNUL /FaCMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\lodepng.cpp.s /c C:\openscad\tests\lodepng.cpp << CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\lodepng.cpp.obj.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\lodepng.cpp.obj.requires CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\lodepng.cpp.obj.provides: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\lodepng.cpp.obj.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\build.make /nologo -$(MAKEFLAGS) CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\lodepng.cpp.obj.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\lodepng.cpp.obj.provides CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\lodepng.cpp.obj.provides.build: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\lodepng.cpp.obj # Object files for target tests-common tests__common_OBJECTS = \ "CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\nodedumper.cc.obj" \ "CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\traverser.cc.obj" \ "CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetEvaluator.cc.obj" \ "CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetCache.cc.obj" \ "CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\Tree.cc.obj" \ "CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\lodepng.cpp.obj" # External object files for target tests-common tests__common_EXTERNAL_OBJECTS = tests-common.lib: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\nodedumper.cc.obj tests-common.lib: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\traverser.cc.obj tests-common.lib: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetEvaluator.cc.obj tests-common.lib: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetCache.cc.obj tests-common.lib: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\Tree.cc.obj tests-common.lib: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\lodepng.cpp.obj tests-common.lib: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\build.make tests-common.lib: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\objects1.rsp @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --red --bold "Linking CXX static library tests-common.lib" $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -P CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\cmake_clean_target.cmake C:\PROGRA~1\MICROS~1.0\VC\bin\link.exe /lib /nologo /out:tests-common.lib @CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\objects1.rsp # Rule to build all files generated by this target. CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\build: tests-common.lib .PHONY : CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\build CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\requires: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\nodedumper.cc.obj.requires CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\requires: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\traverser.cc.obj.requires CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\requires: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetEvaluator.cc.obj.requires CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\requires: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\PolySetCache.cc.obj.requires CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\requires: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\C_\openscad\src\Tree.cc.obj.requires CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\requires: CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\lodepng.cpp.obj.requires .PHONY : CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\requires CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\clean: $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -P CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\cmake_clean.cmake .PHONY : CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\clean CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\depend: $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_depends "NMake Makefiles" C:\openscad\tests C:\openscad\tests C:\openscad\tests\build C:\openscad\tests\build C:\openscad\tests\build\CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\DependInfo.cmake --color=$(COLOR) .PHONY : CMakeFiles\tests-common.dir\depend